


Needy

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan goes out for a walk, and a little voice in his ear makes him desperate for release.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut, so this is probably not amazing? God Sub Logan will be the death of me tho

****

Logan put the earbuds in his ear, answered the phone call that he knew was coming, and took a deep breath. When they had agreed to do this a few days ago, the idea had excited him. Now, his stomach was doing cartwheels.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Roman’s voice sent shivers down his spine. “I want you to keep listening to my voice, and walk outside.” Logan followed his instructions, and walked down the sidewalks of the city. Not busy, but not entirely deserted either.

“What are you-”

“Don’t say a word!” Roman hissed in his ear. “Act like you’re listening to music, or maybe some sort of podcast.” Logan gulped, and nodded. He frowned at himself, remembering that Roman couldn’t see him.

“Act like everything is natural. Everyone thinks that you’re just taking a nice walk, enjoying the beautiful day. But they really don’t know that…” Roman paused, and let out a breathy moan of pleasure that made Logan’s knees feel weak. Roman chuckled as he heard Logan’s quick gasps through the phone. “…you’re listening to me. Because you’re so needy, aren’t you? You’re pathetic. I bet right now, your cock is starting to stiffen, isn’t it?” It was true, Logan’s jeans were tighter around him than they had been before.

“Hm. You’re probably walking through the streets, and you’re probably seeing all the other people walking. Do you think they _know?_ Can they tell what you’re listening to?” Chills ran down Logan’s spine. Could they really tell? Was the bulge in his pants obvious? He readjusted his clothes and kept walking. “I want you to make eye contact with all of them. Smile at them. Wave. Maybe even say hello. All the while, I’ll be moaning in your ear.” Roman let out another moan, and Logan couldn’t help his gasp.

A woman was jogging, coming towards Logan. As Roman continued to moan in his ear, Logan smiled at her, and gave her a brisk wave. She smiled back, and Logan’s heart was beating impossibly fast as they passed each other.

“How’s my little slut doing?” The way he said the word _slut_ made Logan’s entire body shiver. “Still hard for me? Keep walking. I’ll just…get more comfortable where I am.” Logan heard the unzipping of pants, and the sound of fabric sliding against skin. The thought of how Roman must’ve looked right now made him dizzy. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound.

“Fuck…this feels so good. Can’t you hear it? Isn’t it unfair, how I’m jerking off right now, and you just have to keep on walking? You don’t get to cum. You haven’t…” his words were interrupted by a moan. “You haven’t earned it.” And so Logan kept walking, toes curling and cock getting stiffer with every step he took. “Go ahead, start walking back to your apartment. Slowly.”

Logan followed the instructions, and he took slow, careful steps along the sidewalk, even as his entire body begged for release. Roman kept teasing and taunting him, making Logan’s entire body weak. Finally, he was back in his small apartment complex. He thought the torture was over, and his hands were trembling as he pressed the elevator button and waited. Then, a friendly voice sounded from beside him.

“Hey, how’s it going man?” It was Logan’s neighbor, a man he’d spoken to a few times, but knew very little about. Roman chuckled in delight. He spoke clearly into Logan’s ears.

“Take out one earbud. Talk to him. Act natural.” Logan shuddered at Roman’s soft whisper, and took one of his earbuds out.

“I’m doing fine, you?”

“Yeah, pretty good. My parents are coming up this weekend…” he continued to talk, and Logan nodded along politely. But whatever words he was saying were entirely lost on Logan, as Roman continued to moan obscenely into his ear. Finally, their elevator came. Twenty stories up. Logan leaned against the wall of the elevator, and tried to hide his erection, hoping the other man hadn’t noticed. “So, where were you today?”

“A walk,” Logan responded shakily, his breath coming short and quick. Roman continued to tease him in his ear. The wonderful chime of the elevator sounded, and Logan stepped out, practically sprinting to his apartment. Roman, realizing that there wasn’t much time left, picked up his speed, moaning and screaming into the phone. Logan was shaking, his cock throbbing, but the man insisted on having friendly conversation before going back to their apartments.

“Oh fuck, Logan get ready, I-” Roman let out an inhuman sound into the phone as he came. “Oh, my." He spoke in a low and seductive voice. “It’s quite a mess over here. Don’t you wish you could be here? Cleaning me up?” Logan cleared his throat, and smiled at his neighbor, still making friendly conversation.

“Hey man, it was nice talking to you! Hope I see you around sometime.” His neighbor waved cheerily, walking into his apartment. Logan grinned and nodded, but dashed into his own apartment as soon as his neighbor’s door was shut. He ran to the bedroom and screamed into a pillow, so glad to finally get the release he needed. He rolled onto his back, chest heaving with deep, shaky breaths. Roman sighed over the phone.

“You’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you? We might just have to do this again some time.”


End file.
